


dangan ronpark

by le_onionboi (zanudikkotik)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Silly, alternative universe, naegi will always be pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanudikkotik/pseuds/le_onionboi
Summary: Naegi is part timing at an amusement park owned by Togami..... and has a crush on his manager, Kirigiri...its not done sorry but i still really like this old drabble. my friends came up with this AU like so all ideas are basically theirs.....





	dangan ronpark

Naegi sighed as another person ignored him. He felt invisible and that was quite a feat. Turns out it doesn’t matter how you are dressed if you are handing out flyers-- people _ will _ ignore you no matter what. 

“Hey newbie, you ready for lunch?” his manager called out as she was walking up to him. 

Naegi turned around to look at her beautiful face, she was an angel in the midst of this nightmare. Honestly, she was the reason he hadn’t quit yet (never mind the money he had to pay for a broken window which he broke while playing baseball except he didn’t actually playing baseball and it really wasn’t fair how he got stuck with the repair bill and a huge bumps on his head.)

“Emh whm oo wmam gm?” he asked, his heart beating faster just from having a reason to talk to her.

Kirigiri frowned.

“I can’t understand what you’re saying. Take the dang thing off first,” she rolled her eyes.

Naegi’s felt himself flush and for the first time these past two hours it had nothing to do with the suit. The suit. Those head Kirigiri-san just told him to take off. He should actually do that. He grabbed the edge of the head part of this black and white bear mascot character and struggled a little as he took it off. The thing was a lot heavier than it should have been and way grosser too. The fact that he’s been wearing it for a whole week only embarrassed him more because he still couldn’t figure out an easier way of taking it off. Not only that but fluff gunk always got stuck in his hair but wearing a hat wasn’t an option because then the head wouldn’t even fit. This suit was designed for maximum torture, that Naegi had no doubts.

“So?” Kirigiri asked sounding extremely done with life.

“U-Umm, I was j-just asking where you want to go? F-For lunch, I mean, o-of course, lunch!” he stuttered. Oh why couldn’t he ever be even just a little cool when Kirigiri-san was around.

“Well I thought I’d just go to--” Kirigiri’s words got cut off as someone cleared their throat very loudly behind her. Kirigiri turned to face the asshole.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Going for lunch?” Togami said while pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose. “Doesn’t your break begin much later in the day?”

Kiri gave him a withering look as Naegi paled. He wasn’t wrong.

“Fukawa, please tell me when their actual lunch break starts?” he said turning to his companion. She opened up an extremely huge binder for the amount of paperwork it actually held and flipped through a few pages before settling on the right one.

“Their lunch break begins at 3:15, darling,” she clasped her hands together blushing furiously after closing her binder.

Togami ignored her and look at his fancy rich boi watch on his wrist.

“It is only 1:03,” he said, folding his arms together. “So why don’t you get back to work or I will deduct your pay.” Then he turned around and marched off to some other part of the park to do more non-work which he called “managing” and Fukawa of course left with him. No one knew what she saw in the blonde smug menace.

Naegi wanted to cry. He was already paid not even peanuts but the_ empty broken shells _ of those peanuts that has been hazardly crushed into fine dust. The Togami clan of this Togami’s Monokuma Park were real horrible employers. Naegi had this theory that probably once long ago this park was created for some child in the family but since then they’ve been trying to abandon it. The only reason Togami Byakuya was even here was because he was a real sadist who enjoyed making people suffer and didn’t mind taking out time of his busy schedule of being a CEO or whatever he did of whatever companies and shit the Togami clan owned. Maybe he just enjoyed Fukawa fawning over him because Naegi doubted anyone else could bare to spend even a minute in his company without being paid.

Kirigiri’s voice cut through his thoughts: “If you want you can just wander around the park? I’ll give you some balloons to give out to the poor children.”

Naegi nodded. _ Anything _was better than handing out flyers. 

“I’ll go grab them,” she said and left.

Naegi watched her walk into the entrance building storage room with a blissful sigh. She was so pretty and mysterious. He had no idea why she saw working here at all. She seemed to hate it even more than him and that said a lot. She was an efficient manager though and was already coming back with those balloons. 

“T-That’s a lot of balloons,” Naegi stated.

Kirigiri didn’t even respond but just thrust the many, _ many _ balloons at him. He took them but not without letting a few of them fly away into the atmosphere. He tried not to feel like he could relate to those stray sad little balloons who would feel freedom for the first hours or however long it took them to reach to their death. It made him fear his own need for freedom. He’d be screwed like those balloons. None of his thoughts made sense. He’d been working this job for too long.

Kirigiri gave him what he assumed was a pity look and walked away. That was fine.

Now he just had to choose a direction and walk. Okay there was only two options. Forward and back. The park was just a giant circle. Going forward it was.

Celeste’s booth was the first to greet the unfortunate visitors. It was a simple shoot the hoops kind of thing but somehow she managed to rig it. Once upon a time-- or so Naegi was told, Celeste wanted to start a poker booth but it was quickly shut down. Too many people lost all their money and there was that legal problem with the whole legality of the booth. Apparently gambling isn’t exactly legal at a theme park. So it got changed to a shooting the bottles booth with those gun stuff. Celeste rigged it and Togami yelled at her a lot because of all the complaints. He also wasn’t happy that she kept stealing 95% of the income. 

“How did this even happen?! It was about to hit it! This is rigged!” someone shouted.

“How am I supposed to rig this stupid game?” Celeste rolled her eyes. 

“I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT BUT YOU DID!!” they continued to yell.

Naegi side stepped this whole mess avoiding that part of the sidewalk. He did accidentally meet Celeste’s gaze though. Her little sphynx smirk gave him chills running down his back. Celeste was scary as fuck. 

He quickly moved along. As far away from that booth.

The next one was the fortune teller’s booth. That guy was crazy and his predictions horrible. Naegi always tried to steer away from him. He was a nice guy but he just really forced you to go along with his pace.

“Naegi! My dude!” Hagakure walked out of his tent like booth. Naegi wasn’t even sure he was allowed to work at the park.

**Author's Note:**

> its never gonna be finished.... im sorry but here's the plot points xD
> 
> \- He walks past hagakure’s booth and just says hello as the dude tries to tell him his fortune but naegi knows its all bullshite  
\- leon getting hit by baseballs? Trying to fix the dunk tank  
\- witness bumper car war  
\- yamada face painting kids  
\- chiaki waves from her ticket booth  
\- chill with asahina n her gf (sakura runs a dressup stand- she braids asahina’s hair during this talk) who jokes abt naegi’s crush on kiri and tell him to worry bc she saw junko giving kiri free drinks and shit (naegi says the mascot suit sucks n sakura tells him that usually mukuro wears it when he complains that its impossible but she’s like “nah mukuro does it easily”)  
\- togami telling hagakure to get the fuck out  
\- kiri comes back and says “lets go to lunch” (with a smile) naegi could cry; kiri says the name; its junko’s coffee shop; naegi feels UGRJGHFG
> 
> i wish i finished this way back but i never did and im barely a writer these days ,____, such is life


End file.
